1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filtering device, more particularly to a filtering device including a plurality of positioning trays sleeved around a fluid-collecting tube, and a plurality of membranes alternating with the positioning trays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional filtering devices normally include a plurality of frames and membranes that are assembled together. The fluid to be filtered enters one end of the assembly of the framed membranes, and is discharged from an opposite end of the assembly of the framed membranes. Assembly of the framed membranes is required to be very careful so as to prevent leakage from occurring during filtering operation. As a consequence, assembly of the frames and the membranes of the conventional filtering device in a manner to prevent leakage from occurring is relatively difficult to achieve. Hence, there is a need to design a filtering device that is easy to assemble without causing leakage.